Fairies
Faeries 'are a type of supernatural creature, first introduced in the first season of Life In The Academy. Faeries are a species of humanoid creature once native to Earth, but who now primarily exist on the House of The Fae. History A fairy (also fay, fae; from faery, faerie, "realm of the fays") is a type of mythical being or legendary creature in European folklore, a form of spirit, often described as metaphysical, supernatural or preternatural. Fairies resemble various beings of other mythologies, though even folklore that uses the term fairy offers many definitions. Sometimes the term describes any magical creature, including goblins or gnomes: at other times, the term only describes a specific type of more ethereal creature or sprite. Various folkloristic traditions refer to them euphemistically, by names such as wee folk, good folk, people of peace, fair folk (Welsh tylwyth teg), etc. Much of the folklore about fairies revolves around protection from their malice. Although in modern culture they are often depicted as young, sometimes winged, humanoids of small stature, they originallyneeded were depicted quite differently: tall, radiant, angelic beings or short, wizened trolls being two of the commonly mentioned forms. One common theme found among the Celtic nations describes a race of diminutive people who had been driven into hiding by invading humans. When considered as beings that a person might actually encounter, fairies were noted for their mischief and malice. Fairies are generally described as human in appearance and having magical powers. Their origins are less clear in the folklore, being variously dead, or some form of demon, or a species completely independent of humans or angels. The concept of "fairy" in the narrow sense is unique to English folklore, conflating Germanic elves with influences from Celtic and Romance (French) folklores, and later made "diminutive" according to the tastes of Victorian era "fairy tales" for children. The English term "fairy" can be applied to comparable beings in any of these cultures, more generally to similar beliefs in other European folklores ("Slavic fairies"), or in comparative studies even worldwide. Fairies have their historical origin in the conflation of Celtic (Breton, Welsh) traditions in the Middle French medieval romances, e.g. as one of the beings that a knight errant might encounter. Fairie was in origin used adjectivally, meaning "enchanted" (as in fairie knight, fairie queene), but was used as a name for "enchanted" creatures from as early as the Late Middle English period. Fairies as the term is now understood were shaped in the literature of Romanticism during the Victorian era. Writers such as Sir Walter Scott and James Hogg were inspired by folklore which featured fairies, such as the Border ballads. Powers and Abilities *'Telepathy- Faeries are able to read the thoughts of any sentient creature that gives off brain waves (which means it excludes vampires). They can receive images or sentences, depending on the person. If they concentrate, they can "turn off" this ability. If they focus hard enough, they can "enter" another person's mind and "reset" memories that have been tampered with, such as though glamouring. *'Photokinesis'- Faeries can generate and control large beams of light with their minds, using this ability to attack an enemy or topple large objects. True faeries can morph the light beams into grenade-resembling round shapes that explode on impact. The light varies in color, from blue to golden, usually depending on the time of day; blue seems to be more common at night whereas gold appears in daylight. The ability has been described as "nature itself" and can be used offensively on humans, the two-natured (shifters and weres) and vampires, and can at least affect maenads. Photokinesis is the core feature of fairy magic and can be used for a number of purposes other than offensive blasts. Fairies can use their light abilities to sense things about other fairies, and seemingly render beings unconscious and return a person's consciousness. Excessive use of photokinesis can drain a half-fae of their inherent magic making them mortal. *'Electrokinesis-' Often confused with Photokinesis, the ability to produce light (a common power among Fairies), this is the power to conjure lightning and electrical currents. A highly dangerous power. *'Shapeshifting'- While the true form of a faerie is goblin-like with pale gray skin, pointed ears, long nose, blue-green eyes, long sharp claws and rodent fangs, fairies can disguise themselves as beautiful and attractive humanoids. Though they have a certain degree of control over this ability, by default they attune themselves to whatever the ideal of beauty is on the frequency of the dominant species of a particular dimension (that is, they appear as classically attractive humans while on earth). They can also change shape from being human-sized to being as tiny as a tennis ball which glows of bright light, or more like larger fireflies. *'Dimensional Transportation'- Faeries can transport themselves and others to other dimensional planes. Mortals and fairies of lesser power require fixed portals to do so, but more powerful fairies may cross dimensions at will. Powerful fairies can banish people to other dimensions against their will, though less powerful faeries appear to require consent. *'Illusion Casting'- Able to cast vivid and convincing illusions in order to trick others, as demonstrated with the illusion on the fae world, making it appear more appealing and beautiful. This ability is very similar to their shapeshifting ability if not the same. *'Psychometry'- Fairies can tap into the power of the past by connecting with the energy that exists in the universe. Through a connection to an object they can then enter the minds of those who were present in these areas. *'Magic'- As Fairies are magical, they are able to perform magic. This magic is far greater than any human that performs magic as faries are magical and have a more natural flow with the usage of magic. Category:Supernatural Category:Definitions Category:Fairies Category:Telepaths Category:Species Category:Magical Creatures